Absolute Boyfriend
by Princess Hook
Summary: Clary stared at the mannequin in the store window. 'I want him.' She thought suddenly, checking her purse for the right amount of money. There stood in the store window with a price tag of a thousand dollars was a dummy with long blonde-haired holding a sign called- "Absolute Boyfriend". Clary/Jace NOT CONTINUED.


_Summary: Clary stared at the mannequin in the store window. 'I want him.' She thought suddenly, checking her purse for the right amount of money. There stood in the store window with a price tag of 1, 000 thousand dollars was a dummy with long blonde-haired holding a sign called- "Absolute Boyfriend". Clary/Jace_

Fandom: TMI

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: Teen

Genres: Romance/Fluff

A/N: I base this off of the manga, Absolute Boyfriend :) This will be a short story about fluff :) Hopefully, and to test my skills at writing it. Haha I do not and will not own the idea concept of Absolute Boyfriend and TMI. I just own my original characters and the plot after the Absolute Boyfriend concept. Please review and tell me what you think :)

I update every 10 reviews!

* * *

 **X.x.X.x.X**

 **Absolute** **Boyfriend**

 **X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter One: Boyfriend.**_

Clary stared at the mannequin in the store window. 'I want him.' She thought suddenly, checking her purse for the right amount of money. There stood in the store window with a price tag of 1, 000 thousand dollars was a dummy with long blonde-haired holding a sign called- "Absolute Boyfriend". She knew this was sad. Could she get her own boyfriend by herself? Honestly she tried and the only guy who seemed interested in her was her best friend Simon. In all of her life, 18 years, she didn't have a single boyfriend which brought her here to the shop who sales 'boyfriends' for a lowly price of one-thousand-dollars. Her entire month of paychecks from the local diner. Clary felt lonely for a brief moment. She then walked into the store and asked to see the model in the store window. The owner, flashed her a wide smile. "Oh him. He's very popular with the ladies." Madame Rogue joked before turning her back toward the back door. "Let me see if we have one in the back." She winked. In the matter of minutes she appeared with a huge box. The picture of a golden-haired man was on the center. Clary blushed. "What is his personality?" She questioned. Madame Rogue winked once more-"Anything you want it to be hun." She opened the box dragging out a huge doll like man. His eyes was close. He wore a simple suit. His hair was long just reached his shoulders. His skin looked very pale. "Does he need anything?" Clary asked. The woman rolled her eyes at Clary's naivety. "This is the model 000018092 programmed to be human. He will eat, sleep and use the bathroom." The clerk explained. Her eyes twinkled. "Before I let you take him home with you darling, may I ask how old are you? Bad for business if the cops shows up because I'm dealing with a minor." Clary blushed once more, taking her driver's license from her purse, she flashed the clerk. "Good...Good. Now will that will be paper or plastic hun?"

Clary unrolled bills from her purse and gave it to the clerk. The clerk counted it in approval. She placed the money in the cash registrar. "Now, all you have to do now is pressed this button." Madame Rogue directed, pointed at the red button within the doll's mouth. "and he will come to life." Clary did just that nervously, and excitedly. Her first boyfriend! In a minute the doll's eyes blinked opened. His mouth opened and a yawn escaped. He looked at Clary with confusion at first.

"My name is 000018092. How may I be in service to you?" He asked in a sonic voice. Madame Rogue looked at Clary-"You need to name him deary."

Clary smiled.

"Jace." She paused.

"You're name is Jace Wayland and my name is Clary Fray." She smiled. The doll lit up, "Am I master's boyfriend?" He asked and Clary nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, let's go get you a few things and I show you your new home." Clary said and Jace her new boyfriend, automatically laced his hands against her's. Clary froze and suddenly became really shy. Holding hands. This was also her first time doing so. Sadly, it had to be with a doll.

The two exit the shop.

Jace looked around in awe at what's he's seeing.

The streets were lined with people and Clary knew that this is a new chapter of her life.

 _ **.**_


End file.
